everlostfandomcom-20200214-history
Everlost Definitions
Here are some words used in Everlost that you might not know the definition of: Afterglow: This is the gentle light that all spirits in Everlost generate. Of course some shine more brightly than others. Afterlight: All residents of Everlost are properly referred to as "Afterlights" to call them ghosts is insulting. Chime: To hang one's captives upside down by their ankles from long ropes, allowing them to swing free. As it is impossible to fell physical pain in Everlost, certain evil entities, such as the McGill will chime their prisoners in an attempt to induce long-term boredom. Chiming chamber: A place where such unfortunate events Afterlights are chimed. Dead spot: This is a small patch of ground that has crossed from the living world into Everlost. In most cases these spots are just a few feet wide, and mark the place where someone has died: however, in certain instances dead spots can include larger areas. Dominant reality: When a building is destroyed, and crosses into Everlost, and a new structure is built in the living world to take it's place, which of these buildings is more real? To Afterlights in Everlost, the older, "crossed" building is the one that they see. Mary Hightower believes that Everlost is more real. Ecto-ripping: One of the Criminal Arts, Mary Hightower likes to call them. "Ecto-ripping" ''or ''"Ripping" is the ability to reach into the living world, and rip things out of it, and into Everlost. Evercookies: Certain individuals claim that all Chinese fortune cookies cross into Everlost, and if that's not enough, they also insist that every fortune in Everlost is true. Eversight: Afterlights can see into the living world, but it looks blurry, and out of focus to them. Even the colors of the living world are subdued. Only the things and places that have crossed into Everlost appear bright, solid, and clear to them. Such is the nature of eversight. Everslugs, (as Mary Hightower calls them): Time-worn coins that every Afterlight crosses over with. Mary Hightower believes that they are worthless, and should be thrown away. But really this coin can get an Afterlight where they are going... when the time is right. The Everwild: The unexplored, uncharted, and mostly dangerous regions of Everlost. Fleshie: A skinjacker slang term for a living, breathing, human being. Gravity Fatigue: Afterlights are not immune to the force of gravity ---- it pulls down on them just as it does to the living. Unfortunately, since they sink in the living world, there is always a clear and present danger that they may sink all the way to the center of the earth if they don't keep moving when on living ground. Once one sinks over one's head into the ground, there is usually no hope that that person will ever pull himself back to the surface. They call this Gravity Fatigue. Interlights: After crossing into Everlost, Afterlights sleep for nine months before awakening in Everlost. During that hibernation period, they are properly referred to as Interlights. Peel out: When a skinjacker pulls out of a fleshie, it is sometimes referred to as "peeling out". Skinjacking: Another Criminal Art ---- perhaps the most useful ---- if any of the criminal arts can be called useful. Skinjacking is the ability to "possess" a living person, by leaping inside of that person, and taking control of, him or her. Vapor: This is the proper way of referring to a gathering of Afterlights. A flock of birds, a gaggle of geese, and a vapor of Afterlights. Scar wraiths: Someone who is part-way in and part-way out of Everlost. Rumor has it, that with a single touch, a Scar wraith can extinguish an Afterlight.